phoenix wright: turnabout college
by wrighterman93
Summary: manfed von akrma removes badges from ephonix wright and maks him go to college to regain his honor and also bang mia CAN HE DO IT?


turnabout college

by writerman93

"hello i am phoenix wright" sadi phoenix wright who was a grat attorney

"i am a great attorney"

manfred von karma walks into the scene and says wright "you are dumb and not an attorney anymore because I take your badge" he takes phoenix badge

phoenix say "why i am not attorney anymore? i am great attorney yes?"

"no" says manfred

-AT JUDGE HOUSE-

"hello phoenix wright: great attorney" says the judge

"you re here to kill me yes?"

wright pulls out gun and says "no iam here to get badge back!"

"oh okay you need to go back to school and get degree in attorney law" shouts judge while disarming phoenix wright using awesome jiujitsu techniques that his dad taught him

"i see, the great attorney will go to school to become real attorney" says phoenix triumphantly

maya says "wow phoenix you will finally be real laywer!" because she was in the house since the beginning because she is phonix's assistant

-AT ATTORNEY COLLEGE-

"welcome to attorney college great attorney phoenix wright" speaks the dean who is also manfred

"HOLY MOE THE CLOWN FROM CASE 2 OF JUSTICE FOR ALL!" shouts maya and phoenix also

asks phoenix "you are manfred but also the dean of the college?!"

manfred looks evil and says to wright "yes i will try to make yo ufail because i am evil"

phoenix tries to take out his gun but instead he grabs air because judge took his gun

"shit i cant murder manfred this time" shoots phoenix "i guess i will do the degree"

pheni goes to attorney class to learn lessons but is stopped by his enemy bad guy godot

godot "hello i am godot your enemy from the third game"

"shit i thought you were dead from knife" say phoenix"

"NO I SURVIVE AND I AM HERE TO TEACH YOU LAW IN ATTORNEY CLASS" shouts godot because he has to shout since phoenix is hard of hearing

maya opens door to attorney class and she grabs phoenix to enter class

-IN THE ATTORNEY CLASS-

the board says "welcome to attorney class"

phoenix yells "WHEN DO LAW START?"

"when you learn to not be a cuck pal" say gumshoe

"ok i will stop now" asys phoenix at professor godot

godot says that this class wsill tech people how to do law not illegally "i will teach you how to do law not illegaly" say goodot

"phoenix says" nice because i need legal law for my badge again haha

godot pulls out a briefcase and opens it with a secret code that is also th damon gant code from the demaon gant case

maya asks "what is the briefcase for lmao prof god man"

prof goodman says "this is briefcase has dead body for school"

"thats illegal my afrobro you cant do that in the current yeat 2019" moans phoenix at the teacher

godot say "its illegal because i killed victim true but now you cant prove it becuase you have not badge"

"damn it hes right i have no badge" say phoenix in his thoughts "wait phoenix you can use the body to frame godot and get your badge again!" thinks mia because she is in phoenixs thoughts

! i am going to get briefcase to frame professor godot and get badge again

-AT HOME OF WRIGHT-

"maya go get briefcase from godot" okay

here is a sex sccene between phoenix and mia ghost because maya takes too long with the fuckin briefcase

"oh yes please give me more sex" say mia at phoenix

"i give you all sex from my oversized gland daddy" -phoenix wrtight

mia thinks veyr hard about having sex with wright and eventually orgasms from the amoun t of thoughts in her head

"ooohhh ahhhh orgasm" say phoenix and mia at the same time because theyre thoughts are dual destinies

maya walks in on phoenix and his sister mia having hot ghost sex and also she has the briefcase in her hand

maya asks phoenix "what the fuck are you doing to my ghost sister and also where is pearl"

phoenix says at maya "i gave yoru sister my secret attorney juice"

"i understand lik you gave me special juice last night 5 times because we are in a sexual relationship and I am no longer underage since it is 2019" maya says to mia and phoenix

"okay yes give me briefcase now" say ghost phoenix

wright opens briefcase and see that the body is edgeworth

phoenix not impressed says "aha i knew it was going to be edgeworth because he always dies again in phoenfiction!"

"with this corspe of edgeworship i can frame prof godot guy and get my badge back when I prove he is guilty!" shouts phoenix in his thoughts

-AT GODOTS OFFICE-

"we are now in the office of the professor godot from case with the bridge and laurice" phoenix

maya says to bury the body under the desk of godot "we hide edgeworth"

yes

phoenix hides the body of edgeworth and then instantly calls the dick gumshoe

"detective gumsole i require your assistance because i find body again" says ephonix

gumshoe says on the phone"WOAh pal there is BODY in where?"

"body is at godot office in the college university where dhalia fucked me real hard" whispers wriat into the mixrophone of the chord telpehone he is holding

maya say "good job phoenix another job well done this is why you will never be a hobo"

gumshoe materializes in the scene and says "woah pal that is my man edgeworth wtf"

"im sorry that edgyhorse is dead but now you need to kill godot and put him in praison with damein gant" speaks phoenx to gumshoe

humshole looks at phoenix very intense and says "yes I will arrest godot now"

-AT COURT-

von karmic is forced to give badge back to pheonix for finding crime

"how could you get badge again?" say manfred in a sad way because he is sad

i frame godot and now i have badge again and also my gun" says wright

manfred smiles evil and says at wright "okay but iLL GET YOU NEXT TIME in the sequel

THE END


End file.
